The Legend of Zelda: Cameos of Time: TOGETHER!
by Azure's Jester
Summary: everyone wanted them all together, so i put em all together!
1. Pauline and Zelda

**Okay, I've collected them all together. I just need to apologize for my reviewers: DragonRaiderX9, LostInHyrule, and Kayari of ** **Midnight****; I need you guys to re-review. If you don't remember what you wrote, just message me. **

FLASHBACK

A man with spectacles looked over his desk at a younger woman wearing jeans and a T-shirt that said 'Single, Wanna Mingle?' on it. "So, your name is…?"

"Um…Zelda, sir." she shifted her feet around nervously.

The man glanced at his two colleagues at either side. The woman to his left spoke next. "What are your talents?"

"Oh, I might not look like it, but I'm a superb monarch." She placed a crown on her head. "Sometimes I can be an archer or cast magical spells."

"So, why do want to be in 'Donkey Kong'?" asked the man on the far right.

Zelda smiled timidly. "Well, I've always wanted to be in games, and think this game could really help forward my career."

The man with spectacles whispered with his colleagues. Then, he looked at Zelda. "Well, you're the only one who showed up, so…"

"Um…excuse me?" said a voice with a whiny and preppy accent. "Are the auditions over?" Everyone turned towards a brunette in a ripped red dress. "I'd like to audition."

"What are your talents?" asked the woman.

"Well, I don't fight because I might break a nail, but I'm a pretty good damsel in distress." To prove her point, she flailed her arms around and screamed.

The man with spectacles stood up. "You're hired! Ms….?

"Pauline," said the prep.

Zelda was astounded. "But, all she did was flailing her arms around and scream!"

The man on the right smiled. "In 'Donkey Kong', all she'll be doing is running around in monotonous circles, being a bimbo."

"You have a bright future ahead of you, Ms. Pauline."

END FLASHBACK


	2. Vaati and Ganon

FLASHBACK

A man with spectacles looked over his desk at an older man with dark greenish skin and red hair, who seemed strangely familiar. Must have been in a Zelda game, he thought. Dismissing the notion, he asked, "So, your name is…?"

"Um…Ganondorf, sir." He shifted his feet around nervously.

The man glanced at his two colleagues at either side. The woman to his left spoke next. "What are your talents?"

"Oh, I might not look like it, but I'm a superb evil dictator." He reached into his large sleeves and drew two swords. "I can fight with two swords and defend myself using them with an almost magic-like barrage of sword slashes. Not that I can't use magic, by the way."

"So, why do want to be in 'Four Swords'?" asked the man on the far right.

Ganondorf smiled timidly, while still retaining the evil gleam in his eyes. "Well, I've already been in several games, and another one could really help forward my career further than it has already gone."

The man with spectacles whispered with his colleagues. Then, he looked at Ganondorf. "Well, you're the only one who showed up, so…"

"Um…excuse me?" said a voice that sounding high-pitched and perpetually mocking. "Are the auditions over?" Everyone turned towards a (very) short man with a purple cloak and a hood covering one eye. "I'd like to audition."

"What are your talents?" asked the woman.

"Well, I'm not much for ruling a country like a reincarnation of Joseph Stalin, but I can shape shift and laugh annoyingly." To prove his point, turned into a floating black orb with one eye and a long clawed arm, then laughed annoyingly.

The man with spectacles stood up. "You're hired! Mr.….?

"Vaati," said the short purple man.

Ganondorf was astounded. "But, all he did was shape shift and laugh annoyingly!!!"

The man on the right smiled. "In 'Four Swords', all he'll be doing is shape shifting and laughing annoyingly. We don't really need another Joseph Stalin; heck, we didn't even need the first!!!"

"You have a bright future ahead of you, Mr. Vaati."

END FLASHBACK


	3. Navi and Tinkerbell

**Okay, this is totally the VERY last one!!! It's not funny anymore, is it? Please forgive me!!!! I'm not worthy enough for you to read this!!!**

FLASHBACK

A man with spectacles looked over his desk at a small pixie, which sat down on a paperweight, seeing as how she was small enough. He asked, "So, your name is…?"

"Um…Tinkerbell, sir." she shifted her feet around nervously, unaccustomed to speaking in public (especially in front of cameras!).

The man glanced at his two colleagues at either side. The woman to his left, not recognizing the fairie, spoke next. "What are your talents?"

"Oh, I might not look like it, but I'm pretty good at making people fly." She shot some pixie dust at the man with spectacles, who promptly floated into the air. "I can also be a model, like a magazine cover model."

"So, why do want to be in 'Ocarina of Time'?" asked the man on the far right.

Tinkerbell smiled timidly, while still retaining the sassiness that was ever present. "Well, I've already been in several versions of the movie Peter Pan, and since no magazine has noticed me, starring in a game could really help forward my career further than it has already gone."

The man with spectacles whispered with his colleagues. Then, he looked at Tinkerbell. "Well, you're the only one who showed up, so…"

"Um…excuse me?" said a voice that sounding high-pitched and perpetually annoying. "Are the auditions over?" Everyone turned towards a small ball of light, bigger than Tinkerbell, and with two pairs of wings fluttering like she had a sugar high. "I'd like to audition."

"What are your talents?" asked the woman.

"Well, I'm not much for posing on magazine covers, but I can an annoying and unnecessary guide." To prove her point, she flew around the bespectacled man in aggravating circles and annoyingly yelled, "HEY, LISTEN!!! ARE YOU LISTENING???!!!"

The man with spectacles stood up. "You're hired! Ms..…?

"NAVI!!!" yelled the tiny fairie.

Tinkerbell was astounded. "But, all she did was flying around your head in aggravating circles and annoyingly yell!!!"

The man on the right smiled. "In 'Ocarina of Time', all she'll be doing is flying around your head in aggravating circles and annoyingly yell."

"You have a bright future ahead of you, Ms. Navi."

END FLASHBACK

**I'm serious!!! This is the last one!!!**

**I'm Azure's Jester!!!**


	4. the original Mario and Link one

**i finally got around to including DragonRaiderX9's original work.**

FLASHBACK

A man with spectacles looked over his desk at a younger man wearing jeans and a T-shirt that said 'Single, Wanna Mingle?' on it. "So, your name is…?"

"Um…Link, sir." He shifted his feet around nervously.

The man glanced at his two colleagues at either side. The woman to his left spoke next. "What are your talents?"

"Oh, I might not look like it, but I'm a superb swordsman." He picked up the sword that he had laid on the ground.

"So, why do want to be in 'Donkey Kong'?" asked the man on the far right.

Link smiled timidly. "Well, I've always wanted to be in games, and think this game could really help forward my career."

The man with spectacles whispered with his colleagues. Then, he looked at Link. "Well, you're the only one who showed up, so…"

"Um…excuse me?" said a voice with an Italian accent. "Are the auditions over?" Everyone turned towards a short man with overalls. "I'd like to audition."

"What are your talents?" asked the woman.

"Well, I'm not much for fighting, but I can jump." To prove his point, he leapt five feet in the air.

The man with spectacles stood up. "You're hired! Mr….?

"Mario," said the Italian man.

Link was astounded. "But, all he did was jump high!"

The man on the right smiled. "In 'Donkey Kong', all he'll be doing is jumping over barrels and jumping from ledge to ledge."

"You have a bright future ahead of you, Mr. Mario."

END FLASHBACK

**if anyone else has any more ideas for this, feel free to share! although it might not be posted for a millenium or two, because i'm finally going to Washington D.C. over my Spring Break (which just started)!**

**i'm Azure's Jester!!!**


End file.
